


Нездешние сны (Dreams from Beyond)

by Manokanaka



Category: Alien (1979), Alien Series, Alien: Resurrection (1997), Aliens vs Predators Series - Various Authors
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, Femslash, Gen, Het, Horror, Philosophy, Psychology, Romance, Science Fiction, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 14:36:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8405455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manokanaka/pseuds/Manokanaka
Summary: Серия из 30 отдельных, но взаимосвязанных рассказов по вселенной "Чужого", составляющих своего рода калейдоскоп. В принципе можно читать, даже не смотря первоисточник. После событий на "Ауриге" прошло три года. Эллен Рипли учится жить заново, но её сны стали слишком странными...The series of 30 separate, but connected stories on Alien-verse, that can be seen as the pieces of the puzzle.It has been three years since the Auriga incident. Ellen Ripley learns to live again, but her dreams now are to strange...





	1. Видение первое – Шепот (First Vision: The Whisper)

**Author's Note:**

> Две из запланированных 30 глав были написаны в 2009 году, после чего пришлось по ряду обстоятельств взять тайм-аут. Я не ставлю в статусе "заморожен", потому что к этой истории я обязательно вернусь, но не рассчитывайте прочитать продолжение совсем скоро.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Саммари первого видения: После событий на "Ауриге" прошло три года. Эллен Рипли учится жить заново, но её сны стали слишком странными.  
> Герои первого видения: Герои: Эллен Рипли, Аннали Колл, Джонер, Врисс, Алан Ричардсон (ОМП).

Нездешние сны: Видение первое – Шепот.

_Шепот.  
Мягкий шепот.  
Пугающий шепот._  
Даже не шепот, а шелест.   
Этот звук теперь наполнял её сны.  
Это пугало её, и это было так приятно.  
Последние три года своей жизни Эллен Рипли многое находила пугающим и приятным одновременно. То, что раньше могло лишь отталкивать, теперь притягивало её.  
Порой она спрашивала себя, была ли женщина, которую она видела в зеркале, той самой Эллен Рипли, последней выжившей с «Ностромо».  
Обычно, она с уверенностью отвечала «да», но иногда она сомневалась. Дело было даже не в том, что в её жилах текла не кровь, а лишь что-то внешне её напоминающее, что-то, что могло проесть дырку в полу, дело было в её чувствах и воспоминаниях.   
Она действительно была Эллен Рипли, просто теперь её _определяло_ не только это.  
Иногда она слышала _их_ , чувствовала _их_. Словно на периферии слуха и сознания. Шелест нес с собой чужие эмоции и образы, и этот мир был таким странным, казалось, стоит прикоснуться, и ты навеки потеряешься в выжженной темнотой пустыне одиночества и отчаяния.  
Почти ничего из своих видений и ощущений Рипли не могла сформулировать словами. Она просто знала.  
Шелест не мешал ей. Он стал такой же неотъемлемой частью её жизни как прием пищи, разговоры, сон. Если уж на то пошло, в её жизни были вещи куда более необычные.  
Поверил бы ей кто-нибудь, решись она рассказать свою историю? Исключено, любой вымысел был правдоподобнее, поэтому она придумала себе новую жизнь.   
Сейчас её звали Кэтрин Уильямс, но Рипли полагала, что в ближайшее время это изменится. В конце концов, не просто так она уже с месяц отсиживалась на Земле.   
_Земля._  
Мир, который она так стремилась спасти. Место, где жили те, кого она любила. Жили, и умерли, пока её держали в своих тисках ледяные оковы космоса. Теперь она была здесь чужой. Нахождение на Земле пробуждало воспоминания и причиняло боль, но если возникала необходимость залечь на дно и обзавестись новыми удостоверениями, «Старая планета» подходила лучше всего. 

Недавно они засветились. Все они.   
Разумеется, они избавились от старушки «Бетти» спустя две недели, после событий на «Ауриге». Всё равно она была не в лучшем состоянии. Тогда они тоже затаились здесь.  
Поначалу, Рипли хотела уйти, прятаться легче в одиночку, но Колл не отставала от нее. Нужно отдать должное, девчонка была чертовски упертой даже для андроида. Двое – это уже компания, и Врисс безапелляционно заявил, что пока он не найдет для себя лучшего варианта, он не отойдет от Рипли ни на шаг, или вернее, не отъедет ни на дюйм. После этого, Джонер решил, что он ничем не хуже остальных.   
Сейчас, спустя почти три года, они всё ещё держались вместе. Приходилось признать, что из них получилась неплохая команда – экипаж корабля «Дьявол».  
Когда они выкупили «Дьявола», он представлял собой ни на что не годное корыто, однако немного денег и много работы Врисса и Колл сделали своё дело. Кораблик по-прежнему напоминал кусок металлолома, но теперь его внешность была обманчивой.  
Они все четверо находились в розыске и предпочитали держаться на окраине, зарабатывая на жизнь перевозками, контрабандой, порой пиратством.  
Смогла бы прежняя Эллен Рипли, лейтенант первого класса, заниматься чем-то подобным? Возможно. Нынешняя могла наверняка. Что ей было до этих людей, до их законов? Она до сих пор не вполне четко представляла себе, что произошло с человечеством, пока её носило по вселенной на этом свете и где-то, не хотелось вспоминать где, на том.   
Прекрасный новый мир, в котором не было ни одного по-настоящему близкого ей человека. Не было связей, не было опоры. Одинокая и свободная.  
В итоге очередная их шалость – контрабандная поставка нескольких ящиков с отборным вооружением десанта, украденных с военной базы на одной окольной планетке, привлекла к ним нежелательное внимание. Рипли полагала, что у властей была пленка с их физиономиями. Врисс и Джонер не были особо ценным трофеем, но Колл и в особенности сама Рипли были.   
Она до сих пор с дрожью вспоминала, насколько упорно их искали в первое время – солдаты, полиция, охотники за головами. Спастись им удавалось только благодаря звериному чутью Рипли, связям Колл и везению.  
И вот спустя три года относительно спокойной и обеспеченной жизни им пришлось снова искать пристанище на Земле.  
Первым делом они избавились от «Дьявола». Для Рипли это было тяжело, она вроде как полюбила этот шустрый кораблик. Вместо него была куплена очередная летающая рухлядь, которая в кратчайшие сроки была приведена в божеский вид и сейчас проходила техническое освидетельствование.

Рипли посмотрела на часы, они показывали почти три ночи.  
Колл уже давно должна была вернуться. Последнее время девчонка вела себя странно. Эллен подозревала, что Аннали связалась с кем-то из своих бывших контактов и узнала что-то действительно важное. Наверняка, это был какой-то большой секрет военных, таящий в себе великую опасность для человечества. Рипли невесело усмехнулась. Она не могла сказать, что ей совсем уж плевать на человечество, однако после всего, что она пережила… А вот Колл было до человечества дело. Её так запрограммировали. Но Эллен сомневалась, что дело только в программе, просто девчонке было не всё равно.  
Рипли достала из пачки сигарету и закурила. Совершенно бесполезное, скорее рефлекторное действие, сигареты не оказывали на нее того эффекта, что раньше, да и тогда она курила изредка. Иногда ей становилось интересно, насколько она не человек.   
Могла ли она предположить, чем обернется для нее тот рутинный рейс на «Ностромо»?   
Тогда давно бывали дни, когда Рипли казалось, что она навсегда застряла на чертовом космическом тягаче, а ведь она мечтала о другом – о другом уровне, но когда тебе нужно зарабатывать на жизнь себе и дочери, ты выбираешь синицу в руках. В её назначении на «Ностромо» были и положительные моменты. Например, Даллас. Кто на её месте смог бы устоять? Может у них вышло бы что-нибудь, если бы не появился _Он_.  
Спустя столько лет Эллен всё ещё помнила, каким она видела Далласа в последний раз. Лучше бы этого не было. С нее хватило бы шума в темноте и огнемета в пустой шахте. Искореженная масса, которой предстояло потерять человеческий облик. Это она хотела бы забыть. Каково было Далласу чувствовать то, что с ним происходило, осознавать это? Но всё поглотил огонь.   
Так случалось всегда.

Тихо скрипнула дверь.  
Вернулась Колл.  
– Не собираешься сказать мне, где ты была? – они обе знали, что Рипли задаст этот вопрос.  
В ответ рядом с ней упало несколько пластиковых карточек. Эллен взяла верхнюю.  
– Мастерс, Каролина… – брови Рипли удивленно приподнялись. – Кто придумывает эти имена? Уж не ты ли, малышка.  
– Ты что, не в настроении? – Аннали прошла мимо своей собеседницы и стащила куртку.  
– Может быть, – Рипли поднялась и подошла к девушке, встав у нее за спиной. Макушка Колл едва ли доставала до подбородка Эллен. – А ты увиливаешь от ответа…  
Аннали повернулась и упрямо уставилась на Рипли.  
Сколько раз они проходили это? Колл, вероятно, была упрямой просто потому, что её такой создали. Эллен же жизнь научила добиваться своего, преодолевая любое сопротивление. Их связывали странные отношения – идеальное партнерство. Никому Рипли не доверяла больше чем Аннали. Они прекрасно понимали друг друга. Каждая уважала секреты другой и принимала правила их необычной дружбы. Они не были подружками, скорее стаей. _Двое выродков._   
– Я забирала наши документы, – произнесла Колл с нажимом.  
Эллен ждала.  
– Ладно, – Аннали быстро отошла в другой конец комнаты, увеличивая дистанцию между ними. Иногда, когда они спорили, Рипли подходила слишком близко, и ещё у нее была привычка _так_ смотреть и _так_ прикасаться. Будь Колл человеком, её бы бросало в холодный пот.  
Эллен не двинулась с места.  
– Я встретилась с другом, с одним из тех, с кем мы вместе бежали, – проговорила Аннали.  
– Ещё один автон? – спросила Рипли.  
Девушка кивнула.  
– И что?  
Колл замялась.  
– Колл, – Эллен пересекла расстояние, разделявшее их, и заставила Аннали посмотреть на нее. – Ну же?  
– Эксперименты продолжаются.  
Не нужно было говорить, какие эксперименты. Они обе знали. Рипли на секунду потеряла дар речи. _Невозможно._  
Последнее слово она произнесла вслух.  
– Мне жаль, – прошептала Аннали, её маленькая ладонь легла Эллен на плечо.  
– Ты же сказала, что всё, связанное со мной и с Чужими, было на «Ауриге», – Рипли смотрела на Колл.  
– Да, но я что-то не учла, я чего-то не знала, – девушка отошла. – Мне нужно туда, я должна их остановить.  
– Эй, – резко рявкнула Эллен, – ты никуда не уходишь, Колл. Это ясно?  
Аннали набычилась.  
Эллен улыбнулась. Колл нравилось, когда Рипли так улыбалась, совсем по-другому. Наверное, это была улыбка той Эллен Рипли, которая погибла двести лет назад, женщины, пожертвовавшей собой, чтобы уничтожить самое опасное существо во Вселенной. Рука с черными когтями мягко убрала челку с глаз Аннали, нежно погладила девушку по щеке.  
– Такая маленькая, такая хорошенькая и такая упрямая, – подразнила Рипли, словно говорила с ребенком.  
Колл против своей воли улыбнулась.  
– Я должна…  
– Ничего ты и никому не должна кроме себя, Колл. И не надо этого дерьма, насчет того, что ты на это запрограммирована. Завтра мы все улетаем отсюда – я, ты, Врисс и этот придурок Джонер. И у нас всё будет хорошо.  
Колл молчала.  
Рипли слегка отодвинулась, она серьезно смотрела на девушку-андроида.  
– Давно? – ей даже не потребовалось уточнять.  
– Точно неизвестно, кажется, уже год или два.  
Эллен отошла и замерла в темноте, её мозг напряженно работал.  
– Иди, поспи, – наконец произнесла она. Конечно, она понимала, что Колл не спит в общепринятом смысле слова, но состояние андроида, когда происходила диагностика систем, устранение мелких неполадок, подзарядка было очень схоже с обычным человеческим сном.  
– А ты? – заботливо спросила Аннали.  
– Я выспалась.

Они получили сигнал срочно выдвигаться. Кто отдал приказ? Какая разница. Им он поступил от их сержанта. Это всё, что должно было интересовать десантника.  
И всё же Алана Ричардсона это чертовски интересовало, как и всех остальных ребят в команде.  
Послезавтра их собирались отправить куда-то к внешним границам, и дельце обещало быть секретным, ясно как день. Десант ведь направляют туда, где пахнет паленым – террористы, экстремисты, военные действия, бунты, беспорядки, банды и прочие радости жизни, но ничего этого у внешних границ не было. Слишком далеко от центра мира.   
Транспорт отправлялся с Земли. Парни не переставали повторять, что это «старая помойка», но Ричардсону здесь понравилось. Жаль, что их побывка ограничивалась восьмью днями, и жаль, что ему не удастся увидеть Йоркшир. Сам он на Земле никогда не бывал, но знал, что его прадед из Йоркшира.  
Они должны были просто немного передохнуть на планете перед перелетом, потому что как бы там ни было и гиперсон, и освоенные в последние лет семьдесят «скачки» были встряской для организма.  
Вместо этого транспорт прокладывал себе дорогу по узким улочкам ночного города.  
Их было десять человек. Они были вооружены до зубов. Поэтому мало что могло сравниться с изумлением Алана, когда сержант передал ему планшет с данными по миссии. Он взглянул на Марка, сидевшего напротив. Тот очевидно разделял его недоумение.  
Странное задание для десанта – взять «живым или мертвым». Планшет настоятельно рекомендовал первое для двух основных целей.  
Приоритетом было задержание некоей Эллен Рипли.  
Ричардсон перещелкнул страницу.  
Эллен Рипли – рост пять футов одиннадцать дюймов, тридцать пять – сорок лет. Досье сообщало, что цель была очень опасна. Рекомендовалось применение шокера на отметке пять, хотя уже третья срубала даже самого сильного человека, а четвертая была смертельна для доброй половины жертв. Так же предлагалось избегать физического контакта с объектом.  
Алан присвистнул. Высокая девочка, всего на три дюйма ниже его самого. С фотографии на него смотрела эффектная шатенка, не красавица, но достаточно привлекательная женщина, она улыбалась. Ричардсон навел увеличение, на груди у цели была нашивка, и десантник отчетливо разобрал буквы сокращения перед именем – лейтенант Эллен Рипли.  
Он хмыкнул. Ничего не бывает просто, если вас посылают в три часа ночи арестовать таинственную красотку.  
Вторая цель – Аннали Колл, рост всего пять футов четыре дюйма, на вид не больше двадцати пяти лет, брюнетка, настоящая куколка, несмотря на короткую мальчишескую стрижку. Здесь досье было более откровенно – автон, андроид последнего поколения. По официальной информации все автоны давно были уничтожены, но уже не в первый раз команда Ричардсона высылалась на ликвидацию сохранившихся единиц. Исходя из опыта Алана, малютку не стоило недооценивать. Однажды на его глазах автон пробил парню грудь кулаком.  
При наличии у объектов сообщников планшет рекомендовал их устранение.  
Транспорт остановился.   
Для себя Алан решил, что эти трущобы не могли считаться хорошим районом даже здесь на Земле, однако если нужно спрятаться…  
Большая часть операций на его памяти проходила в похожих гадюшниках.  
А теперь за дело.  
Пора.

Темнота окружала Эллен.   
Ей это нравилось.   
Это было комфортно.  
Теперь было комфортно.   
Раньше она не любила сидеть в темноте. Не боялась её, просто не любила.  
Рипли сделала глоток из своей кружки.  
Почему её непременным спутником жизни был паршивый кофе?  
Она снова вспомнила «Ностромо», а потом незваными пришли воспоминания об экипаже «Сулако», о Хиксе и Ньют. В горле предательски застрял ком.  
Колл сказала, что эксперименты продолжаются. Но как это было возможно? Все образцы, связанные с Рипли, находились на «Ауриге» и только там, это выяснила Колл ещё до своей миссии. Где эти кровопийцы смогли найти что-то ещё? На планете LV-416 была взорвана ядерная боеголовка, вариант отпадал. Может что-то осталось на Фурии? В конце концов, Компания могла найти Чужих ещё где-то, знали же эти ублюдки о них, когда «Ностромо» приземлился на ту проклятую планету. Но в таком случае, зачем они вернули её? Головоломка не складывалась.  
Рипли что-то почувствовала. Не услышала, а именно почувствовала. Так бывало.   
Опасность.   
Приближалась опасность.  
Она встала. Мягко ступая, прошла в комнату, где спала девушка-андроид.  
– Колл, просыпайся, – тихо позвала Эллен.  
Глаза Аннали мгновенно открылись.  
– Черт, – выругался автон. – У нас есть время?  
– Не думаю, – ответила Рипли. – Врисс и Джонер в доках?  
– Да, они собирались заночевать там, если не напились в каком-нибудь баре…  
– Возьми коммуникатор, – твердо проговорила Эллен, вставая. Она уже слышала их. Человек восемь – десять. Плохо.  
– Передачу отсюда засекут, – возразила Колл.  
– А я и не прошу тебя связываться.  
Аннали достала пистолет.  
В этом клоповнике не было задних выходов. Выход был только один – через дверь, но им вполне подходило и окно в спальне. Рипли понимала, что ребята, которые сейчас поднимались по лестнице, тоже знали об этом окне, но их там будет двое-трое от силы. Это делало шансы более-менее равными. Нет, это делало их неравными. Эллен улыбнулась.   
Эту её улыбку Колл не любила.

Аннали перекинула через плечо сумку и подошла к окну. Девушка встала за стеной и вопросительно посмотрела на свою партнершу. Рипли тоже прижалась к стене, она отрицательно покачала головой. Отсюда она видела тень по другую сторону окна. Подготовленные ублюдки, они войдут одновременно.  
Колл сняла оружие с предохранителя. Эллен кивнула.  
Они услышали, как под натиском сдалась входная дверь, в ту же секунду один из десантников влетел в окно, выбив стекло. Подняться он не успел, ботинок Рипли раздробил ему колено в то время, как Колл выстрелила в ногу второму нападавшему. Дверь спальни распахнулась. К ним бросился один из парней. Помещение было тесным, что лишало нападавших определенного простора для маневра. Рипли и Колл не могли позволить себе медлить. Через разбитое окно лез ещё один десантник. Эллен молниеносно схватила его, затягивая в помещение, и с силой толкнула навстречу приближающемуся врагу. Кто-то громко чертыхнулся.  
Колл уже была на лестнице за окном.  
Эллен услышала выстрелы и крик боли. Недолго думая, она вылезла следом и спрыгнула вниз. Краем глаза увидела на земле солдата, на нем был бронежилет, но Аннали всадила пулю ему в голову.  
– Куда? – крикнула девушка.  
Рипли схватила её за рукав куртки и потянула за собой в лабиринт переулков.  
Колл была быстра, но даже она едва поспевала за Эллен.  
Они бежали минут пять, прежде чем Рипли почувствовала уверенность в том, что им удалось уйти. Преследователей она не слышала. Они оторвались, в этом не было сомнений. На ходу она крикнула:   
– Коммуникатор!  
Аннали передала ей миниатюрный прибор, не сбавляя темпа.  
– Джонер! – рявкнула Эллен в микрофон.  
Послышался треск статики.  
– Где пожар, Рипли? – раздался на другом конце издевательский голос Джонера.  
– Заводи, мы летим отсюда! – ей было не до объяснений. – Быстро!  
– Понял, – тон Джонера мгновенно стал серьезным. Возможно, он был засранцем, головорезом и ублюдком, но, когда пахло паленым, на него всегда можно было положится.

Питер выл на полу. Сержант матерился. Трое ребят бросились в погоню.   
Алан опустился на пол рядом с постанывающим солдатом. Эта баба сломала ему колено. Никого быстрее Ричардсон в жизни не видел. Быстрее и сильнее. Фактически она швырнула здоровенного детину в полном вооружении через всю комнату. Алан сомневался, что кто-либо из его знакомых способен на подобное.   
Да, такое врезается в память. Горячая штучка эта лейтенант Рипли.  
Алан усмехнулся. Кажется, не все они доберутся до внешних границ.   
– Ты чего ржешь, жопа?! – это был сержант. – Чего тут на хер такого смешного?!  
– Да, так, – ответил Алан, поднимаясь. – Вспомнил свою бывшую.  
Мысленно он почему-то желал этой Рипли удачи. Он не знал, что она сделала, но, черт возьми, она была хороша. Ричардсон вспомнил её улыбку на фото. Такая же была у его брата, когда тот говорил, что мечтает стать доктором и спасать людей.   
Какие секреты ты узнала, лейтенант? Ты и твой симпатичный автон.  
Впрочем, это было не его дело. Послезавтра он покинет Землю, а что ждет его на новой миссии, решит судьба. К слову, та ещё сучка.

Они преодолели слой атмосферы, и космос принял их в свои темные объятия. «Метеор», их новый корабль, держался молодцом. Рипли улыбнулась, когда ей пришла в голову мысль, что он стал единственным метеором, который двигался в обратном направлении. Этакий бунтарь. Эллен это понравилось, и она с любовью погладила штурвал.  
Джонер закатил глаза:  
– Ох уж мне эти бабские штучки.  
– Заткнись, – беззлобно бросила Рипли.  
– Как они снова сели к нам на хвост? – напрямик спросил наемник.  
– Выследили Колл.  
– Твою мать, я всегда знал, что этот чертов тостер нас подставит, – прошипел Джонер.  
Со своего места Аннали показала ему палец.  
– Ага, даже не мечтай, робот, – ответил ей тем же Джонер и вышел из кабины пилота. Рипли решила, что он направился в машинное, доставать Врисса.  
Колл тихо скользнула в кресло рядом с Эллен. С минуту они помолчали.  
– Их было много, – робко начала Аннали.  
– Да, – подумав, согласилась Рипли. – Кто-то настроен серьезно. Теперь сложно будет оторваться.  
– Что ты собираешься делать?  
Эллен пожала плечами. Она действительно не знала, но её инстинкт нашептывал ей кое-что, и ей не нравилось то, что он нашептывал.  
Словно прочитав её мысли, Аннали произнесла:  
– Мой знакомый назвал это объектом В. Он где-то на внешних рубежах. Это всё, что было ему известно, но другие знают больше, – Колл не смотрела на женщину в кресле пилота. На несколько минут в кабине повисла гнетущая тишина. Эллен устанавливала курс, Аннали молча сидела, подобрав к себе ноги и уперев подбородок в колени.  
– Ты сможешь с ними связаться? – наконец спросила Рипли.  
– Да, – просто ответила Колл. – Что мы будем делать?  
– Мы можем залечь на дно, – Эллен склонила голову на бок, – но, думаю, теперь, когда они взяли след, они найдут нас. Поговорят с твоим дружком…  
Аннали дернулась в кресле. Она понимала, что её собрат скорее всего у них, как понимала и то, что по доброй воле он ничего не сказал бы.  
Рипли вздохнула и потрепала Аннали по плечу.  
– Иногда мне надоедает прятаться, Колл…  
– Что с Вриссом и Джонером? – спросила девушка, она поняла, что на это раз они не побегут.  
– Мы ещё ничего не решили, Колл, – твердо произнесла Эллен. – Давай сперва найдем твоих ребят. А потом, в зависимости от того, что мы узнаем, может я предложу нашим мальчикам провести пару недель на какой-нибудь симпатичной планетке… или они могут захотеть пойти с нами. Военные секреты – это всегда прибыльно.  
Аннали притихла в кресле и заворожено смотрела на приближающуюся красную планету. По опыту Эллен знала, что теперь автон долго пробудет в таком состоянии – молчаливом созерцании космоса.  
Рипли улыбнулась.  
Кто бы мог предположить, что она снова влезет в это дерьмо. Причем сама, по своей собственной воле.   
А был ли у нее выбор?  
Кажется, куда бы она ни бежала, прошлое, словно Рок, преследовало её. Такое же неумолимое как шепот, который она слышала с каждым днем всё более отчетливо. Может быть, это они звали её? Откуда-то издалека. С внешних рубежей. С объекта В. Что же, это имело смысл. Только зачем им звать её? Потому что, в её жилах текла их проклятая кровь? Но, если они чувствуют её, как она их, то ведь они не могут не понимать, что она попытается уничтожить их, истребить всех до единого. Рипли знала об этих существах достаточно, чтобы не разделять мнение придурков в белых халатах с «Ауриги», которые считали её врагов животными. Чужие ими не были, а вот чем они были, Эллен сказать не могла.   
Шелест в голове усилился, словно кто-то услышал её.  
Она прижала руку ко лбу и постаралась сосредоточиться.  
«Рипли» – позвал её детский голос, пробившийся через шепот, вернее бывший частью шепота.   
Ньют!   
Эллен почти закричала. Нет, нет, не Ньют, просто похоже.  
– Черт, – прорычала Рипли сквозь стиснутые зубы и двинула рукой по приборной панели, оставив на ней небольшую вмятину.  
Она не верила в происходящие, ни во что из этого: в свое возращение; в то, что Ньют могла быть жива; в то, что говорил ей или хотел сказать шепот.  
Но с другой стороны, она смогла вернуться с того света.  
И где-то в глубине её души жила надежда на то, что у её истории может быть счастливый финал.  
В конце концов, только в вымышленной жизни, такой как жизнь Кэтрин Уильям или Каролины Мастерс, всё должно было выглядеть максимально правдоподобно.   
Рипли достаточно прожила на свете и могла с уверенностью утверждать, что реальной жизни логика была чужда.  
В реальной жизни, в отличие от вымысла, не было ничего невозможного.

 

Конец первой истории.


	2. Видение второе – Другая сторона (Second Vision: The Other Side)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Саммари второго видения: Что если вы получили возможность увидеть известные вам события совсем с другой стороны? «Носторомо», Эллен Рипли и Чужой.  
> Герои второго видения: Герои: Чужой, Эллен Рипли, Даллас, Эш, Бретт, Паркер, Ламберт.

Нездешние сны: Видение второе – Другая сторона

 

Эллен Рипли перевернулась на другой бок.  
Её организму требовалось отдохнуть, но сон не шел.   
Она просто боялась того, что приходило вместе с ним.  
Днем тоже был шепот, но ночью в её снах…  
Некоторые из видений беспокоили её больше чем другие. Особенно одно. Наверное, потому что для нее оно когда-то воплотилось в реальность…

***

 

Одиночество.   
Людей оно пугает, но для создания в этом чувстве не было ничего необычного. По большому счету для него этой эмоции не существовало, как и многих других доступных людям. Одиночество являлось неотъемлемой частью самой сути того, кто не имел имени и незваным пришел на борт космического тягача «Ностромо».   
Создание знало, что где-то там, далеко в темных глубинах космоса жили и другие подобные ему. На каком-то уровне оно жаждало увидеться с ними, хотя и понимало, что это единение не отменяло одиночества, которое каждый из них носил в себе, заключенный в тюрьму изнасилованной плоти и потерянного духа.   
С самого первого мгновенья, когда существо осознало себя, оно почувствовало неправильность. Даже тогда в теплой и влажной красновато-белой колыбели оно понимало, что это ощущение преследует подобных ему уже многие сотни лет. Или тысячи? Это не имело значения – ход времени всегда мало занимал его род. В момент осознания оно было ещё очень мало и почти не постигало потоков образов и ощущений, содержавшихся в их общей памяти.  
Всё было неправильным с тех пор, как пришли **_они_**.  
 _Похищение.  
Надругательство.  
Ярость._  
Ярость бесчисленных столетий.  
Существо дало выход этой ярости, когда ему стало слишком тесно в своей колыбели. Оно пробило себе путь наружу.  
Его приветствовали крики ужаса, но так и должно было быть.  
 _Внушать страх, внушать ужас._  
Да, это – правильно.  
Боялись ли ему подобные чего-либо так же, как другие боялись их?  
Оно не знало. Страх был им ведом, но всё это осталось в прошлом – до похищения.   
До осквернения.  
Здесь память была словно лишена всех ориентиров, присутствовали лишь какие-то смутные проблески и ощущения.   
Создание осмотрелось.  
Без сомнения его рождение отняло жизнь. Оно почувствовало, как из оболочки его колыбели ушло то, что уже не оглянется назад и продолжит свой путь за пределы, куда даже существо не сможет за ним последовать.  
Новорожденный был очень мал по сравнению с окружающими его чужаками, от которых исходили волны отвращения и страха. Один из них угрожающе поднял конечность, но вмешался другой:  
– Нет, не трогай!  
Создание поняло. Оно не было способно извлечь информацию из слов, но прежде чем чужаки издавали звуки, в их головах рождался импульс смысла.  
Новорожденный рванулся прочь. Нельзя позволить Другим схватить его, пока он так слаб.  
 _Как можно дальше.  
Как можно глубже._  
Наконец создание было уверено, что те существа остались позади. Они не стали его преследовать. Может, их удержал тот, чей импульс оно уловило?  
Странный импульс.  
Потому, наверное, что этот Другой был неправильным, как и само новорожденное существо. В чем-то даже ещё более неправильным.  
Создание появилось на свет менее часа назад, но некоторые вещи оно уже знало, например, оно не сомневалось в том, что этот неправильный Другой не способен подарить жизнь.  
Это было плохо.  
 _Нужны братья._  
Порой судьба давала их роду бесценный шанс – они оказывались на свободе, и были вольны поступить должным образом. Это создание и собиралось сделать, но даже оно в одиночку не сможет добиться много, поэтому Другие пригодятся ему, чтобы дать жизнь его братьям.  
На секунду всё в существе завопило о его неправильности, о его противности самой ткани бытия. Его и ему подобных не должно было быть… но оно было, и для разнообразия в том не было его вины.   
Вина всегда лежала на тех, кто приводил их в этот мир, и виновные ответят за то, что совершили.  
Существо обрело **_цель_**.

***

Здесь было хорошо – жарко, влажно, темно.  
Теперь спустя несколько часов его тело полностью сформировалось, но ему предстояло пройти ещё долгий путь, чтобы стать по-настоящему сильным. Создание не могло ждать. Пространство, в котором оно находилось, двигалось. Его генетическая память содержала сведения о подобном.  
 _Транспорт._  
Похожий, но более совершенный был и у _похитителей_ – так они пересекали тонкую материю.   
Пока оно видело здесь шестерых чужаков, причем лишь для неправильного появление существа не стало неожиданностью, остальные определенно пребывали в неведении.  
Создание не сомневалось в том, что пятеро постараются убить его, от шестого же исходила жажда обладания. Там, куда направляется транспорт, а он всегда куда-то направляется, таких как этот шестой может быть больше.   
Существо почувствовало присутствие.  
Импульсы были странными. Маленький чужак сильно отличался от Других, с которыми создание встретилось ранее – он не представлял опасности и не имел значения для цели.   
_Просто глупый кот_ , неожиданно всплыло в голове.  
Животное настороженно смотрело на него из темного угла. Существо потянулось к незваному гостю и неожиданно легко проникло в его сознание. Вторжение не прошло незамеченным. Издав шипение, кот сбежал, однако встреча оказалась плодотворной – создание впитало в себя всё, что успело ухватить.   
Здесь был ещё кто-то.  
– Джонси, кыс-кыс-кыс, – раздалось неподалеку.  
Существо быстро подтянулось на руках наверх и затаилось. Ему даже не пришлось никуда идти. Под ним находился один из правильных Других. Похоже, он искал кота. Создание чувствовало импульсы от маленького чужака, тот был неподалеку и не хотел, чтобы его нашли. Пушистому не нравился этот Другой, он вообще не очень их жаловал, кроме одного единственного, с которым были связаны приятные ощущения от поглаживания.   
Существо скользнуло вниз, а его жертва даже не уловила движения. Другой поворачивался так медленно, что мог бы уже быть мертв. Но созданию он не нужен был мертвым. Когда оно схватило незваного гостя, от того наконец начала распространятся волна ужаса, он кричал, дергался, но это было совершенно бесполезно. Существо потащило сопротивляющуюся жертву наверх.  
Маленький чужак не возражал, кажется, он понимал больше, чем эти Другие. Создание решило, что маленького убивать не стоит.

***

Поверженный Другой потерял сознание, и существо устроилось рядом.   
Дрянной, трухлявый, гнилой сосуд.  
Создание почти испытало радость, когда поняло, что Другие были разделенными. Оно уже научилось обращаться не только к памяти себе подобных, но и к той, что досталась ему от его колыбели. Осознать и использовать эту информацию было нелегко, но всё же…  
 _Эти разделенные были двух типов – мужчины и женщины._ Жизнь давали лишь последние, потому что только их тела подходили для этой цели, но для создания жизни требовалось соединение.  
Гниль, валяющаяся рядом с ним, была мужчиной. Конечно, оно могло бы соединится с Другим, и вырастить жизнь в себе, но это было слишком опасно в данных обстоятельствах, к тому же это его отвращало, хотя память говорила, что соединение несет удовольствие.  
С помощью специальной жидкости, выделяющейся изо рта, существо прикрепило Другого к стене и полностью его обездвижило. Использовать это гнилое тело в качестве материала ему не хотелось, но выбор был не велик.

***

Существо стояло за спиной неправильного Другого уже с минуту, но тот никак не реагировал, хотя определенно знал о его присутствии.   
Наконец, человек отставил от себя какой-то предмет и повернулся к созданию. Его глаза жадно впитывали каждую деталь.  
– Идеален, как и должно быть, – резюмировал он своё мнение о незваном госте.  
Ответом ему было молчание. Высокое темное существо не нападало, но и не уходило.  
– Ты пришел меня убить?  
Большая когтистая рука схватила говорящего за горло, и тот с удивлением услышал свой собственный голос, хотя не собирался произносить слов.  
 ** _– Эш…_**  
Он кивнул.  
 ** _– Почему ты – неправильный? Сложно пробиться._**  
Эш моргнул от изумления, чисто человеческая реакция, хотя человеком он не был. Он отчаянно пытался вспомнить, читал ли в материалах по миссии о чем-то подобном. Определенно нет, о разговорах с Чужим он бы не смог забыть. У этой совершенной машины для убийства не было голосовых связок или чего-то на них похожего, поэтому Чужой использовал голос самого Эша, слова он тоже определенно позаимствовал.   
**_– Трудно,_** – в последнем высказывании, сильно исковерканном, слышался почти упрек.  
– Говорить через меня? – прохрипел научный офицер «Ностромо».  
 ** _– Да,_** – Чужой тряханул своего пленника.  
– Не думал, что ты придешь, чтобы поговорить со мной, – Эш усмехнулся. Чужой ждал от него объяснений, которых он не мог дать. Однако, стоило попытаться. Вряд ли это существо настроено вести научные дебаты. – Судя по всему, вы – телепаты. Люди, очевидно, тоже в какой-то мере обладают такой способностью. Я – андроид, искусственный человек, машина. Моё тело работает лишь по известным и изученным законам, механизм же телепатии неизвестен, а, следовательно, не может быть воспроизведен в моей программе и моем теле. Какова бы ни была природа твоей телепатии, какая-то из моих систем улавливает эти импульсы, однако не совсем так, как это работало бы с живым человеком. У нас на линии помехи.  
Эш не был уверен, поняло ли его существо, но оно, кажется, пыталось рыться у него в голове.  
 ** _– Понятно,_** – наконец проговорил Чужой ртом Эша. **_– И ты поэтому не можешь давать жизнь?_**  
– Совершенно верно, – подтвердил Эш. – Какая тебе разница, ведь здесь нет Королевы?  
Андроид сосредоточился, он понимал, что слова для его собеседника – пустой звук. Слова просто вызывали движение нужных и четких импульсов. Чужой молчал, словно переваривая, Эш уже не рассчитывал на то, что его губы опять двинутся не по его воле, но это произошло.  
 ** _– Дольше, но возможно._**  
Андроид провел рукой по темному предплечью, наслаждаясь ощущением:  
– Тогда, друг мой, ты действительно совершенен.  
 ** _– Что нужно от меня?_** – прибыл новый вопрос.  
– Мне? – Эш улыбнулся. – Я хочу узнать тебя, понять тебя. Остальные ищут тебя, чтобы убить.  
Андроид почувствовал, как рука на его горле стала сжиматься.  
– Один из них пойдет за тобой в вентиляционные шахты… Чтобы выбросить тебя в космос… – Эш хрипел. Чужой обладал феноменальной силой. Сам андроид значительно превосходил человека, но в сравнение с этим созданием он был лишь слабым беззащитным комком клеток и элементов. Эти странные длинные пальцы с острыми словно металлическими когтями могли разорвать его на части.  
 ** _– Один?_** – подозрительно прошипел Чужой связками Эша.  
Тот в ответ отчаянно закивал.  
Андроид почувствовал, как ослабла хватка на его горле, а потом рука исчезла, и он с удивлением наблюдал за тем, как это жуткое создание шлепнуло кистью по автоматическому замку на двери и вышло из лаборатории.

***

Создание знало, что игра началась.   
Этого похитители никогда не понимали – не понимали, что такое игра, если она всерьез.   
Один из Других… _Даллас…_ так думал о нем Эш… пойдет в шахты один. Прекрасная возможность. Создание помнило Далласа. Этот не был гнилым, он был… хорош. То, что надо.  
Уже некоторое время существо двигалось по туннелям за тем, кто пришел сюда охотиться на него, то увеличивая дистанцию, то чуть сокращая, порой позволяя человеку побыть в одиночестве. До создания доносились импульсы – беспокойство, страх, но не безотчетный, этот капитан не станет биться в пляске ужаса, чуть-чуть неуверенности в себе, картинки далеких мест и лиц, которые ничего не говорили существу. Однако, один образ привлек его внимание – женщина… она улыбается еле заметно, жесты собраны, но в глазах приглашение, и это приглашение так сладко посреди пустыни одиночества, в которой они все блуждают столько лет.  
Мужчина, за которым следило существо, тряхнул головой, отгоняя наваждение и воспоминания, не понимая, почему именно сейчас такие мелочи всплывают в памяти. Его рациональное мышление всеми силами призывало игнорировать странное ощущение – словно холодные и жадные пальцы проникли в самые потаенные уголки его души.  
Пора, решило создание.  
У Далласа было оружие, но здесь существо имело преимущество – ограниченное тесное пространство и почти полная темнота. Оно тихо приблизилось со спины. Человек ничего не почувствовал. Когда он начал поворачиваться, было уже поздно.  
Спустя минуту в шахтах не осталось ни человека, ни существа, только бесполезное оружие на полу и шипящий передатчик, из которого доносился взволнованный женский голос:  
\- Даллас?! Даллас, ты там? ДАЛЛАС!

***

Капитан открыл глаза.  
Создание сидело в тени, наблюдая за ним.   
Когда у людей поднимались веки, в глазницах зажигался огонь жизни, которого, увы, сами они никогда не смогли бы увидеть, но существо видело его, потому что оно воспринимало мир совершенно иначе. По большому счету, оно не слишком отличалось от человека – оно видело, слышало, обоняло, осязало и чувствовало вкус, однако с одной стороны, создание делало всё это, не имея глаз, ушей и носа, а с другой палитра из пяти чувств была просто смешна рядом со свойственным существу восприятием мира.  
И всё же человеческие глаза были изумительны.  
Оно помнило, что когда-то до похищения и они могли поднимать веки… Создание хотело бы снова взглянуть на мир глазами.  
Мужчина пытался освободиться, но тщетно, существо отлично замуровало его с помощью своей слюны. Этот Даллас, он считал, что создание собирается его съесть.  
Действительно, оно не прочь было подкрепиться, однако сейчас не до этого. Позже, когда оно закончит здесь, у него будет возможность наведаться в «кухонный блок», как они это называли, хотя, судя по воспоминаниям его носителя, пища не была вкусной. Возможно, ему и правда стоило оторвать кусок от человека? Создание знало, что потребность в пище со временем пройдет, но пока что она была достаточно сильна.   
Всего кусочек.  
Но оно сомневалось, не вполне понимая, как пленник на это прореагирует. Ему Даллас нужен был живым.  
Существо встало и направилось к человеку, глаза которого расширились от испуга. Капитан боялся, но не паниковал. Это нравилось созданию. Оно протянуло руку, чтобы прикоснуться к пленнику. Тот инстинктивно постарался отпрянуть, но черная когтистая рука легла на его щеку. Существо почувствовало удивление человека этому жесту и аккуратно провело пальцами по коже капитана. В мозгу пленника на мгновение снова возник образ той женщины. Она часто дотрагивалась до него точно так же.  
Существу было жаль, но выбора не оставалось. Слишком много неизвестных, слишком опасно, действовать нужно быстро. Далласу придется умереть, хотя создание предпочло бы оставить его в живых. Его, ту женщину и маленького.   
Существо приподняло голову человека и заставило посмотреть на себя. Глаза завораживали его.   
_Интересно._  
Теперь от капитана исходил куда больший страх – страх, которого ему никогда не приходилось испытывать, страх насилия.  
Сильный черный хвост медленно двигался вдоль тела Далласа. Существо искало подходящее место – такое, чтобы процесс был наиболее быстрым и наименее болезненным. За его спиной застонал тот гнилой, он был ранен и редко приходил в себя. Созданию было наплевать на его стоны, а вот капитан заслуживал более аккуратного обращения.   
Наконец, черное остриё, венчающее длинный хвост, остановилось над солнечным сплетением. Прекрасное место, но нужно действовать осторожно, чтобы не повредить.  
Спустя мгновение жало вонзилось в плоть. Капитан закричал, больше от досады и удивления, чем от боли. Он не мог пошевелиться, и вынужден был беспомощно наблюдать, как чужеродная плоть двигается в ране на его груди. Она не была серьезной, эта рана, но когда человек почувствовал странное жжение, он понял, что это конец. Тварь что-то вводила в его тело.  
Наконец, создание вытащило покрытое кровью жало из груди пленника.   
Дело было сделано.  
– Поганый ублюдок, – выдохнул капитан, наблюдая как чудовище скрывается в темноте, из которой появилось всего пару минут назад, чтобы забрать у него последнюю надежду и саму жизнь. Даже если его найдут, теперь всё кончено. Почему-то он знал это наверняка. Он уже слышал шепот внутри себя.

***

Существо наблюдало. Оно понимало, что время было сейчас непростительной роскошью, что Другие не станут просто сидеть и ждать, когда оно придет за ними, но сейчас оно хотело быть здесь.  
– Твою мать, – выдохнул сквозь зубы человек.  
Создание почувствовало отголосок его боли. Этот Даллас держался долго, просто держался, хотя заглядывая в него, существо видело, что тот понимает тщетность борьбы и желает лишь уйти достойно.  
Трансформация шла правильно. Пока что перед существом был человек, осознающий свой конец, но скоро на его месте появится нечто другое – цветок, из которого выйдет новая противная этому миру жизнь. _Каждый раз… каждый раз…_ создание засмеялось бы, если бы его род не разучился делать это многие тысячелетия назад. Оно не помнило причины, но чувство неправильности от прихода нового брата в мир неизменно сопровождалось ощущением триумфа.  
Ждать оставалось недолго.   
Когда на транспорте появятся новые Другие, посланники сами смогут найти подходящий сосуд.  
Пора заняться остальными.

***

Существо остановилось.   
Оно пробиралось из служившего ему убежищем технического чрева «Ностромо» в чужеродную жилую часть, когда уловило сильный импульс. Оборвалась жизнь, но не так как это обычно происходило. На этот раз тускло и глухо.   
Неправильно.  
Создание не сомневалось, что искусственного Другого больше не было. Оно приняло это к сведению, в сущности, та плоть не имела для него ценности. Важны были остальные.  
Оно шло за ними, и чувствовало, что время выходит.  
Ещё не достигнув условной границы между своим и их миром, создание услышало странный шум в одном из помещений и поспешило туда.  
Человек вытаскивал крупные металлические баллоны и скидывал их вниз. Из всех людей, которых существо видело здесь, этот был самым мелким. Судя по всему, женщина. Но не та женщина, о которой вспоминал Даллас. У этой были короткие светлые волосы. Она постоянно огладывалась, её трясло, однако светловолосая упрямо продолжала своё занятие.  
Создание было уверено, что на борту осталось всего три человека и маленький Другой, тот которого называли Джонси. Если ему удастся обезвредить всех троих, то у него будет время. Как минимум эта женщина станет хорошим сосудом, а, возможно, ему повезет, и она сможет выносить не одну новую жизнь. Существо аккуратно двинулось к ней. Оно достаточно сильно ранило Гнилого, когда забрало его. С женщиной создание не хотело повторять подобной ошибки.  
Что-то переменилось. В воздух выплеснулся аромат страха.   
Она поняла.   
Это впечатляло, остальные не были способны заметить его на таком расстоянии. Оно приготовилось прыгнуть, однако, женщина не делала попыток убежать, она лишь выпрямилась, затряслась сильнее и начала издавать какие-то странные хлюпающие звуки. Её совершенно обезумившие глаза неотрывно смотрели на существо.  
Оно так увлеклось женщиной, что даже не заметило второго человека, который приблизился сзади.   
Этот был мужчиной с очень темной кожей.  
Он что-то прокричал и кинулся на создание.  
Оно увернулось. В первый раз кто-то из Других попытался напасть на него, и действовал человек не совсем неуклюже. Мужчина снова двинулся на создание, и оно сильно ударило его хвостом. Не давая человеку опомниться, существо наклонилось и схватило противника рукой, сдавливая плоть и подтягивая упирающегося и кричащего врага к своей морде. Достаточно близко. Смертоносная вторая челюсть вылетела из пасти и пробила мягкую органику. Оно било снова и снова, параллельно проглатывая небольшие куски, чтобы насытиться и удовлетворить жажду убийства. По телу человека прошла судорога, и он затих.  
Это было первое убийство существа.  
Оно снова повернулось к женщине. Та даже не попыталась убежать, так и стояла, трясясь и воя в своем углу. В этот момент она была противна созданию. Возможно, потом оно об этом жестоко пожалеет, но сейчас отвращение и жажда убийства взяли верх. Черный хвост медленно поднялся вдоль тела женщины, уходя ей за спину, а потом резко вонзился в её плоть. Не так как с Далласом, а почти насквозь – чтобы убить наверняка и заглушить этот вой.   
Какое-то время она продолжала дергаться, потом глаза её остекленели, и она осела на пол. Создание выдернуло хвост из тела человека.  
Ему оставалось обезвредить только одного Другого. Скоро всё должно было кончиться, вернее начаться.

***

 

Существо чувствовало, что происходит нечто странное, нечто тревожное. Уровень и характер освещения в этой части корабля сильно изменились. Резкие звуки заполнили всё вокруг, а громкий и неприятный голос постоянно повторял что-то – создание не могло понять слов, которые не подкреплялись импульсами.  
Оно искало последнего Другого. Тому на удивление успешно удавалось избегать встречи.   
На мгновение существо было уверено, что человек где-то очень близко, но его нигде не оказалось. Это озадачивало создание – в таких вещах оно никогда не ошибалось.  
Его нога легко зацепила какой-то предмет, и оно почувствовало мощный импульс. Джонси.  
Почему его заперли в клетке?  
Мысленно существо потянулось к маленькому животному.  
Когда Джонси запирали в этой клетке, всегда происходило нечто важное. Какое-то коренное изменение.   
Создание решило, что маленького сажают туда ради его собственной безопасности. Чтобы ни происходило сейчас на корабле – а его генетическая память, полученная от носителя, настаивала на том, что кто-то включил режим самоуничтожения – Джонси собирались унести в безопасное место… и его не оставили бы здесь одного просто так.  
Значит, человек действительно был рядом, но каким-то образом смог ускользнуть от существа.  
Другой оставил маленького в клетке, значит, он точно собирался вернуться сюда.  
Создание решило осмотреться. В этой части корабля оно никогда не бывало. Неподалеку от него находилась большая открытая дверь, которая вела в просторное помещение. В этом помещении свет не мигал, всё казалось надежным.  
Существо нашло нужную ниточку воспоминаний и потянуло её – спасательный модуль. Он был в спасательном модуле, в котором в случае необходимости часть команды могла покинуть «Ностромо». Теперь всё встало на свои места, люди действительно собирались уничтожить корабль, а сами планировали уйти на этом маленьком аппарате. 

Неожиданно в его сознании возник яркий образ. Оно увидело последнего Другого – это была та самая темноволосая женщина из воспоминаний Далласа, да и сейчас существо смотрело на нее через капитана.  
Она застыла, её глаза были полны ужаса, в руках женщина сжимала оружие, порождающее огонь.   
_Эллен._   
Да, её называли Эллен.  
Женщина находилась в его убежище, в одном из его убежищ. Там, где создание держало Гниль и Далласа.  
Следовало утащить их дальше.  
Оно действовало недостаточно осмотрительно, и не только в этом. Оба человека стали основой для посланников. Ему требовались две колыбели, но оно своими руками необдуманно лишило себя этого ценного ресурса. Осталась лишь темноволосая женщина.  
Сможет ли она пережить слияние и дать жизнь? Память его колыбели располагала на этот счет очень отрывочными сведениями. Возможно, когда он станет старше, эти знания придут. Требовалось время, но его-то как раз у существа не было.  
Поток его размышлений был безжалостно прерван языками пламени. Женщина использовала оружие. Она сжигала его убежище вместе с Бреттом и Далласом… и плакала. Это было столь неожиданно для создания, что на секунду оно просто застыло. Следом пришло желание рвануться туда, где пылал огонь и разорвать темноволосую на куски. Однако, существо повернуло в противоположную сторону.  
Посланников больше не существовало. На борту оставались лишь две формы жизни – Джонси, который не имел для создания никакой практической ценности, и женщина. Эллен Рипли. Она направлялась сюда. Существо остановилось на пороге спасательного модуля, осмотрелось и шагнуло вперед. Женщина вытащит их отсюда, а дальше всё случится так, как случится. Главное – она не должна догадаться, что оно будет здесь вместе с ней.

***

Оно наблюдало за происходящим из своего убежища.  
Женщина не заметила его, как создание и задумало. А вот Джонси определенно знал, но, кажется, не собирался выдавать существо.   
Темноволосая нервничала. Судя по всему, она боялась, что времени не хватит.  
Оно почувствовало толчок – спасательный модуль отделился от громады «Ностромо», но им всё ещё грозила опасность.   
Внезапно кабину залил яркий свет, и их корабль швырнуло вперед. Вспышек было несколько.  
Когда всё стихло, они по-прежнему продолжали свой путь – им удалось спастись.  
Создание затаилось, оно собиралось дождаться подходящего момента.

***

Существо лежало, уютно устроившись в темноте в небольшой нише. Рядом находилась система охлаждения модуля. С каждой минутой оно знало все больше, как о себе самом, так и о странных Других, с которыми оно столкнулось.   
Его женщина чувствовала себя в полной безопасности. Она собиралась заснуть. Надолго. Память, доставшаяся существу от человека, подсказывала, что это состояние называлось криосном. Темноволосая уже запустила Джонси в специальную капсулу, и теперь делала что-то непонятное.  
Когда она отделила от себя тонкий покров, создание решило, что она сбрасывает кожу, однако, человеческая память снова дала о себе знать. Отделенная часть не была частью тела женщины. Это одежда. Люди носят одежду. Причин было несколько, но ни одна не показалась существу достаточно веской. Оно понимало, но не принимало.  
По мере того, как женщина раздевалась, создание всё более четко отличало её тело от искусственных покровов. Наконец, на ней остался совсем тонкий, закрывавший лишь туловище, и его она, похоже, снимать не собиралась.  
Теперь существо видело, что Другие не столь уж сильно отличаются от него самого. Особенно эта женщина. Её тело было сильным, но вместе с тем каким-то изящным и грациозным.   
Красивая.  
Создание почти не чувствовало её чужеродности. Напротив, в нем росло желание единения. Оно постарается, чтобы женщина выжила. Ему хотелось, чтобы она была здесь с ним.  
Вот она наклонилась всего в полуметре от его убежища. Так близко. Его рука сама собой потянулась к ней. Коротко вскрикнув, женщина отшатнулась.   
Слишком рано.   
Ему не стоило этого делать, но теперь выбора не оставалось.   
Или нет?  
Женщина медленно увеличивала расстояние между ними, ни на секунду не сводя с него взгляда, но она не кричала, не бежала, не пыталась ударить.  
Возможно ли, что она смириться с его присутствием, если оно не попытается приблизиться к ней, по крайней мере, пока?  
Все импульсы, исходящие от нее, были какими-то смазанными, нечеткими. Смутно существо уловило страх, разочарование и жажду убийства.  
Женщина отступила за перегородку.  
Существо не двигалось с места. Может быть, она поняла, что оно не собирается на нее нападать?  
Из-за перегородки, куда отступила темноволосая, появилось нечто странное – большое, неуклюжее и рыхлое. Созданию понадобилось несколько мгновений, чтобы почувствовать внутри этого свою женщину. Видимо, другая одежда. Ему она совсем не нравилась, нужно поскорее вытащить темноволосую из этой штуки. Только действовать следовало очень осторожно – женщина была непредсказуема и могла представлять реальную опасность.  
Рядом раздалось шипение. В метре от создания из системы охлаждения вырвалась струя пара. Ему это не понравилось. Ещё меньше ему понравилось, когда это повторилось снова. Похоже, всё-таки придется вылезти из своего укрытия. Существо посмотрело на женщину. Она что-то нажимала и издавала странные звуки, разум её по-прежнему был закрыт от создания глухой стеной.  
Это она вызывала странный дым!  
В этот момент струя ударила прямо в него. Она обжигала холодом. Существо закричало и, барахтаясь, вывалилось из ниши. Впервые в жизни ему было по-настоящему больно. Очень больно.   
Оно пришло в ярость и поднялось на ноги.  
От женщины исходили мощные волны страха.  
Существо двинулось к ней. Сейчас оно не знало, чего оно жаждало больше – разорвать её на куски или стать с ней единым целым. Оно хотело и того, и другого. Женщину нужно было скрутить и вытащить из этого рыхлого мешка, в котором она спряталась.  
Оно остановилось рядом с темноволосой. Её большие красивые глаза смотрели на него из-за прозрачной части странного покрова. Существо решило, что не станет её убивать.  
Женщина закричала, и её рука с силой шлепнула по поверхности приборной доски.  
Внезапно за его спиной открылась дверь.  
Дверь в пустоту космоса, и эта пустота тянула его к себе  
Его протащило несколько метров до шлюза, но существо не собиралось сдаваться так легко. Сильные руки схватились за края прохода, не давая потоку воздуха увлечь его в темное бескрайнее пространство. Оно начало подтягиваться, зная, что рядом со шлюзом тоже есть пульт управления.  
Его резко толкнуло назад, по телу прокатилась волна боли.   
Женщина выстрелила в него из какого-то оружия, глупого и примитивного, но силы удара хватило на то, чтобы выбросить его из модуля.  
Дверь бесшумно закрылась. 

Что-то не отпускало существо от корабля. Только сейчас оно заметило у себя в животе крюк и, тянущуюся от него веревку, конец которой исчезал под входом в спасательный челнок.  
Женщина всё же допустила ошибку.   
Она и ей подобные для жизни должны были вдыхать определенную смесь элементов. Существо тоже использовало её для получения энергии, находясь в их среде обитания, однако, могло прекрасно обходиться и без нее. Холодное безвоздушное космическое пространство было ему неприятно, но не губительно.  
Нужно вернуться в челнок.  
Создание рвануло гарпун из тела, впрочем, металл уже почти разъела кислота, текущая по его венам. Черная когтистая лапа ухватилась за веревку и слегка подтянула себя наверх. В невесомости этого хватило, чтобы существо устремилось навстречу кораблю. Путь внутрь оно сможет найти.   
Его несло в сторону двигателей.   
Неожиданно у создания появилась уверенность в том, что сейчас всему наступит конец. Внутренним взором оно увидело, как кулак в белом покрове с силой опускается на кнопки, и его тело опалил убийственный жаркий поток. Прочная кожа не выдержала, и по ней заструилась светлая едкая жидкость. Его отбросило на несколько метров, но теперь не было необходимости возвращаться. Даже его организм не был способен вынести подобный удар, почти не имея источников энергии.  
Маленький кораблик удалялся от него, унося на борту красивое и смертоносное существо, которое обладало ничуть не меньшей жаждой убийства, чем само создание, хотя даже об этом не подозревало.   
Почему-то ему казалось, что их дороги ещё пересекутся.  
Когда-нибудь.  
Сейчас же его приняло в свои объятия абсолютное одиночество. Создание знало, куда ведет эта дорога – мир вокруг него перестанет существовать, затем реальность начнет сжиматься и, наконец, сойдется в точке, которая прервет его жизнь. Лишь в эти последние мгновения можно постигнуть, что есть настоящее одиночество, но это уже не имеет значения.  
Создание не боялось смерти. Всё обратится в ничто, а затем будет новое рождение.   
Нет спасения, нет выхода.   
Тьма поглотила его.  
Сильное черное тело принадлежало безбрежной пустоте космоса лишь несколько часов, после чего рассыпалось в прах.  
Его хозяину было всё равно – смерть принесла освобождение, короткий момент понимания и осознания себя – момент истинного бытия. Но этот миг неуловим, и скоро ему снова придется пробить себе путь в мир одиночества, беспамятства и плена, в котором обречен томиться его род, смутно пытаясь отыскать дорогу домой.

***

Она вернулась.  
Только теперь Рипли поняла, что лежит с открытыми глазами уже несколько минут. Она приподнялась и села на кровати, провела рукой по лицу. Ладонь была влажной.   
Откуда пришли эти слезы?  
Может это дань памяти всем её кошмарам?  
Многие из них были о «Ностромо».  
Эллен встала и подошла к иллюминатору, нажала на кнопку. Щит беззвучно отъехал в сторону, открыв её взору безбрежную пустоту космоса.  
Нет, это не один из снов о «Ностромо».  
Чужое воспоминание.  
 _Его воспоминание._  
Но как это было возможно?  
Рипли знала, что унаследовала от Чужих их генетическую память, но между ней и той первой тварью не существовало связи.  
Женщина прислонилась лбом к холодному стеклопластику.  
И всё же…   
Эти слезы предназначались Ему.  
Она ненавидела Его всем сердцем, Его больше всех остальных, ведь именно Он толкнул её в этот Ад, но сейчас ей было жаль Его.   
Рипли до сих пор дрожала от обжигающего холода, что царил внутри этого существа.   
Острее всего она почувствовала первый и последний миг, прожитые вместе с ним, – растерянность и одиночество, а потом на секунду – умиротворенность и цельность, так противоречащие всему тому, чем являлась эта тварь.  
Её голову всё ещё переполняли странные образы – импульсы, как думал о них Он, многие из которых не могли быть выражены словами.  
Однако, один из них осколком впился ей в сердце и не желал оставить в покое – **_Дом_**.  
Они хотели вернуться домой, но, похоже, сами не знали, как это сделать.  
Рипли посмотрела в темную пустоту и вновь задала себе вопрос, от которого сейчас ей стало не по себе:  
 _«Куда я направляюсь?»_

 

Конец второй истории.


End file.
